


Une sacrée boulette

by Lulubikette



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubikette/pseuds/Lulubikette
Summary: Trois lanternes en cavale qui trouvent refuge chez un certain speeder.





	Une sacrée boulette

**Author's Note:**

> Voila voila c'était dans ma tête fallait que ça sorte ! Puis bon j'ai découvert au passage Kyle/Guy et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup ces deux là ensemble ! Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire tout ça, tout ça !

“Tu es sur qu’on peut lui faire confiance ?”  
“Tes plans sont toujours foireux Jordan ! Regardes où on en est.”  
“Fermez là tous les deux, je ne vous ai pas obligé à le faire, ni à me suivre !” cria le brun.  
“Pourquoi on t’as écouté de toute façon ?”  
“Vas chier Guy.”  
“Ça suffit les gars.” soupira Kyle. “Hal tu es sur de toi ?”  
“C’est mon meilleur ami, bien sur qu’il nous aidera.”

Et Hal accéléra sa course vers la terre, Kyle et Guy juste derrière lui. Ils venaient de quitter Oa précipitamment, la peur au ventre, espérant être en sécurité sur terre. Sur le chemin Kyle avait suggéré qu’ils leur fallaient un endroit pour se cacher et que ça ne pouvait pas être leur appartement respectif, c’était bien trop prévisible. Alors Hal propose d’aller chez Barry. Le speeder les accueillerait sans poser de question.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils se posèrent sur le balcon de Barry et après avoir vérifié que personne ne les avaient vue ils dissipèrent leurs costumes. Hal regarda ses deux collègues et plaça un doigt devant sa bouche.

“Chut.” chuchota le pilote. “Il ne faut pas qu’on-”

La porte vitré s’ouvrit brusquement et Barry apparut devant eux.

“Hal ?!” 

Le pilote écarquilla les yeux et vient aussitôt écraser sa main sur la bouche du blond. Hal se précipita dans l’appartement de Barry, traînant ce dernier avec lui. Le speeder le regardait confus puis il repoussa la main de Hal et s’exclama assez fort.

“Hal qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Qu’est-ce que hm-”

Hal replaça de nouveau sa main sur la bouche de Barry.

“Chut Bar. C’est grave, on a besoin de toi.”

Barry regarda paniqué le pilote puis il fronça les sourcils en voyant Guy et Kyle entré à leur tour dans son appartement. Il regarda le plus jeune fermer rapidement la porte, tirer le rideau et son inquiétude explosa. 

Hal lança un regard à Kyle qui se contenta de hocher la tête. Le brun lâcha le souffle qu’il avait retenue puis, lentement, il retira sa main de la bouche de Barry.

Barry ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait. Il regardait les trois lanternes à tour rôle mais aucun ne laissait entrapercevoir quoi que ce soit. Finalement Barry prit la parole en murmurant.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Hal ? Vous êtes en danger ?”  
“Oui.” souffla le pilote. “Barry on a besoin de toi.”  
“Dois je appeler la ligue ?”  
“Non !” crièrent Hal et Kyle, surprenant le blond.  
“On n’aurait pas dû venir ici.” grogna Guy.  
“Bar on a juste besoin de faire profil bas.”  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il ce passe ?”  
“Il pose trop de questions.”  
“La ferme Guy. Bar juste….personne ne doit savoir qu’on est ici. Pas même la ligue.”

Barry fronça les sourcils et il croisa les bras.

“Hal qu’est ce que tu as fait ?”  
“Quoi ? Pourquoi tu-” s’offusqua le brun.  
“Ecoutes Barry.” le coupa Kyle. “Si ça te dérange nous pouvons partir.” Il regarda ses deux collègues. “J’ai un studio à Métropolis peut être qu’avec un peu de chance il l’ignore.”  
“Tu peux toujours rêver !” grogna Guy.

Barry regarda confus les trois lanternes devant lui se disputer au sujet d’une quelconque menace qu’il n’arrivait toujours pas à identifier et il était déjà sur d’une chose, il n’allait pas abandonné Hal et ses amis. Barry soupira.

“Vous pouvez rester ici. Je ne sais pas quoi ou qui vous poursuit et je ne veux pas savoir, mais si je peux aider alors je le ferais.”

Les trois lanternes le regardèrent puis Hal s’exclama.

“T’es le meilleur Bar, je savais qu’on pouvait compter sur toi.” Hal regarda les deux autres lanternes. “Je vous l’avais dit !”

Guy croisa les bras, visiblement en colère, et Kyle se contenta de soupirer

L’atmosphère était tendu et les yeux de Barry se posèrent sur son horloge, déjà 0h15. Heureusement pour lui il ne travaillait pas aujourd’hui. Il regarda de nouveau les trois lanternes puis décida de faire du café, histoire de détendre tout le monde. Du décaféiné bien sur, il était tard et il voulait dormir.

\------------------------

Il était presque une heure du matin quand Barry bailla, entraînant Kyle à faire de même. C’est à ce moment là que Barry réalisa qu’il ne savait pas où faire dormir les trois hommes. Il avait un canapé assez grand pour un homme mais pas pour trois. 

“Pour dormir je...je n’ai qu’un canapé.”  
“T’inquiètes Bar, si on dort assis on tient à trois.”  
“Hal je ne suis pas sur que ça soit très confortable.” soupira le blond.  
“Guy et moi on peut dormir sur le canapé Barry. Hal a raison si on dort assis on peut tenir à deux.”  
“Et je dors où moi ?”  
“Avec Barry. Barry ça ne te dérange pas ?”  
“Heu...non, bien sur que non.”  
“Voilà c’est réglé.” dit Kyle en s’étirant.  
“Je suis naze.” bailla Guy à son tour.

Barry se leva chercher des couvertures qu’il donna aux deux hommes. Kyle le remercia et il leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

Le speeder rentra dans sa chambre et il se figea en voyant Hal. Le pilote ne portait plus qu’un t-shirt et un caleçon. Hal balança ses affaires sur le sol négligemment puis il s’adressa à lui.

“Quel côté tu préfères ?”

Heureusement pour Barry le brun ne le regardait pas. Il était tellement rouge que le pilote se serait moqué de lui ou il l’aurait taquiné, Barry n’était pas trop sur.

“P-Peu importe comme tu veux.”

Hal sembla réfléchir, regardant à droite du lit puis à gauche, comme si le choix était important.

“Je prend le côté droit.” gloussa le brun en se jetant sur le lit. “Ha !”

Barry prit place sur le côté gauche et se glissa timidement sous la couette. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais cette situation était étrange. Ils se connaissaient bien Hal et lui mais ils n’avaient jamais dormi ensemble. La plupart du temps quand Hal venait le voir, et qu’il passait la nuit, il dormait sur le canapé. Hal se redressa rapidement.

“Merde faut que je pisse !”

Et sans cérémonie il se leva ce qui fit sourire le blond. Finalement ce n’était pas aussi bizarre que ça. Hal était quelqu’un de tellement naturel que cette situation semblait presque normale. Le speeder entendit la porte s’ouvrir puis à peine vingt secondes après se refermer brusquement. Barry leva un sourcil.

“Déjà ?”

Puis Hal s’avança le visage choqué alarmant Barry.

“Quoi qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?”  
“Putain…”  
“Hal quoi ?” Barry sortir du lit, ses doigt effleurant sa bague.  
“Kyle et Guy…”  
“Quoi ?”  
“Ils...ils dorment ensemble.”

Barry regarda Hal confus ne sachant pas où le brun voulait en venir.

“Oui et ?”  
“Ensemble Barry.”  
“Sur le canapé oui et quoi ?”  
“Non Barry, ensemble.” répetta le brun.  
“Hal je ne vois pas où tu-”  
“Barry ils dorment ensemble, genre…” et Hal fit des mouvement avec ses mains. “Genre ensemble quoi.”  
“Oh.”  
“Ouais.”  
“Je vois...et bien c’est-”  
“Putain ils sont ensemble !”  
“C’est un problème ?” demanda le blond en levant un sourcil vers Hal.  
“Oui !” se plaint aussitôt le brun.  
Barry croisa les bras. “Parce que ce sont deux hommes ?”  
“Quoi ? Non Barry je m’en branle de ça ! Enfin merde tu me prends pour qui ?”  
“Alors quoi ?”  
“Il ne m’ont rien dit.” bouda le pilote.  
“Hal ils ne sont pas obligé de te le dire.”  
“Mais on est une équipe.”  
“Et alors ?”  
“Je te dis tout moi !”  
“Tout ?”  
Hal grimaça devant le regard sceptique de Barry. “Presque tout !”  
Barry soupira. “Hal.”  
“Je vais aller leur parler.”

Hal se dirigea vers la porte prêt à l’ouvrir quand Barry l’en empêcha.

“Hal non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Respectes leur choix.”  
“Mais enfin je-”  
“Non Hal !” le coupa Barry.  
“Mais-”  
“Hal !” gronda le blond.  
“Barry…”  
“Ça suffit Harold ! Ça ne te regardes pas alors tu retournes te coucher et tu dors !”  
Hal était bouche bée. “Tu me traites comme un gosse.”  
“Parce que tu te comportes comme un gosse !”

Hal ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais devant le regard sévère de Barry il ne dit rien. Il balança ses bras de manière dramatique et soupira.

“D’accord, d’accord.”

Il se glissa dans le lit tout en pestant que la vie était injuste avec lui, ce qui fit lever les yeux du blond. 

\------------

Hal se réveilla en grognant. Saleté de rayon de soleil qui comme de par hasard était pile orienté sur ses yeux. Il s’étira paresseusement et son bras se posa dans l’espace vide à côté de lui. Il tourna aussitôt la tête pour constater que Barry n’étais plus là. Hal bailla bruyamment et il se releva en se frottant les yeux, il aurait bien dormi une heure ou deux de plus. Il fronça les sourcils quand un bruit parvient à ses oreilles. C’était des rires et maintenant qu’il y faisait attention il entendait aussi des bruits de couvert. Son ventre se mit à grogner.

Quand Hal entra dans la cuisine la scène devant lui était assez étrange. Ses deux collègues et son meilleur ami déjeunaient tranquillement comme si la veille rien ne c’était passé. Hal aurait pu faire quelques remarques sarcastique mais son ventre se mis à grogner alors il alla se servir une tasse de café comme un habitué des lieux. Il attrapa une cuillère qu’il trempa dans la tasse puis dans sa bouche appréciant le goût du café sur sa langue et il prit place à côté Barry et en face de ses deux collègues. Ces derniers le regardaient en souriant.

“Quoi ?”  
“Rien, rien.” gloussa Kyle repportant son attention sur ses pancakes.

Hal fronça les sourcils et lança un regard à Guy qui détourna les yeux en ricanant.

“Hal tu veux des pancakes ?” demanda Barry en se levant.  
“Putain oui.”  
“Hal.” réprimanda le blond.  
“Je veux dire oui.” se rattrapa le pilote ce qui amusa les deux autres lanternes qui se mirent à glousser encore plus. Hal plissa les yeux. Pourquoi ces deux imbéciles se moquait il ? il ne savait pas ce qu’il se passait mais il était sur d’une chose, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

“Alors les gars bien dormi ?”  
“Assez bien en faite.” répondit Kyle.  
“Pas trop mal.”  
“A ouais ? Pas trop de courbature ? Je veux dire dormir assis c’est pas super confortable quand même.”

Hal ignora le regard sévère que lui lança Barry, bien sur le blond savait exactement où il voulait en venir. 

“Tu sais pour une nuit on ne va pas faire les difficiles.”  
“Ouai on n’est pas comme toi !”  
Hal plissa des yeux, les petits bâtards ils ne voulaient rien lâcher. Il allait leur faire cracher le morceau, parole de Jordan.

“Ouais mais tu sais Kyle, le dos ça pardonne pas puis bon ça aurait été plus simple de dormir allongé non ? Après tout c’est pas la mort, Guy et toi vous êtes amis, pour une nuit on n’aurait rien dit.”

Kyle et Guy regardèrent le brun qui jubilait maintenant. Puis Kyle sourit à son tour. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière et s’adressa à Barry sans quitter des yeux le pilote.

“Barry je voulais te remercier pour hier soir, de nous avoir hébergé. Tu sais Hal n’arrêtait pas de nous dire qu’on pouvait te faire confiance et il avait raison.” 

Barry se retourna avec une assiette de pancakes tout chaud et lança un regard confus à la lanterne.

“Heu...je t’en pris ça me fait plaisir de vous aider.”

Il déposa l’assiette devant un Hal également confus et légèrement méfiant au ton soudain très mielleux de Kyle.

“Tu sais.” continue le plus jeune. “Quand on est arrivé ici, c’est dingue mais, c’était comme si on connaissait par coeur les lieux.”  
“A oui ?”  
“Ouai, Hal n’arrête pas de nous parler de cet appartement tu sais. A chaque fois qu’il revient de son séjour sur terre, et j’entend par là de chez toi, il a des étoiles plein les yeux pendant plusieurs jours. C’est adorable.”

Hal s’étouffa brusquement, une rougeur se dessinant sur ses joues. Il ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais Guy le devança.

“Carrément ! On savait aussi que tu allais nous faire des pancakes. Combien de fois Hal nous en a parlé de tes pancakes.” 

Hal regardait les deux lanternes bouche bée. Ils n’osaient pas faire ça. 

“Oui c’est bien vrai ça !” renchérit Kyle. “D’ailleurs ce matin en me lavant j’ai reconnu tout de suite ce shampoing aux amandes que tu utilises. Hal a la même odeur quand il revient sur Oa.”

Barry gloussa doucement et Hal était sûr que maintenant il rougissait. Les fumiers ! Hal ne parlait pas autant que ça de Barry, si ? Et quand bien même il avait le droit de parler de son meilleur ami, non ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y pouvait si les pancakes de Barry étaient incroyablement bon ? Et puis était-ce sa faute si il aimait le shampoing de Barry ?

“Je savais même de quelle couleur serait ton pyjama.” gloussa de plus belle Kyle faisant rire tout le monde sauf Hal.  
“Si on ne te connaissait pas on aurait pu croire que Barry était le nom de son petit ami.” continua Guy. Hal écarquilla les yeux à ce que venait de sous entendre le roux.  
“Dis comme ça.” rigola Barry en se relevant pour aller chercher du café. En chemin il se pencha légèrement au dessus de Hal et dit d’un ton plus doux. “Je te manque tant que ça, mon chéri.” 

Et Hal craqua. 

“Ça suffit !” hurla le brun en se levant brusquement. “Ne changez pas de conversation tous les deux. Vous êtes ensemble je vous ai vu hier soir !”  
“C’est toi qui change de sujet maintenant.” gloussa Guy.  
“Je-Je ne change pas de sujet !” cria encore plus fort Hal. “Il ne s’agit pas de moi mais de vous deux.”  
“C’était pour rire Hal, calmes toi.”  
“Je suis calme !”  
“Quoi nous deux ? Oui on est ensemble et alors ?” répondit Kyle en haussant les épaules.  
“Vous ne m’avez rien dit !”  
“Sérieusement Hal ?” grogna Guy. “Et bien tu le sais maintenant, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Parlons plus sérieusement, parlons de toi. Tu vas continuer à faire semblant ?”  
“Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.” protesta Hal. “Merde j’aurais dû vous laisser derrière !”  
“C’est à cause de toi si on est là.”  
“Vas chier merde, je vous ai jamais forcé à faire ça, arrêtes avec ça.”  
“Alors arrêtes de changer de sujet.”  
“Je ne change pas de sujet !”  
“Bien sur que si.”  
“Hal.” soupira le plus jeune des lanternes. “Honnêtement toi et Barry vous devriez par-”  
“Quoi ? Vous voulez que je dise quoi à Barry ?” s’énerva Hal. “C’est mon meilleur ami, d’accord, le seul avec qui je me sens bien, pardon Oliver.” dit Hal en levant la tête. “Je ne vais pas ruiner une amitié pour de probable sentiment. Je ne vais pas ruiner la seul relation la plus stable que j’ai pou-”  
“Q-Quoi ?”  
“...”  
Hal avait complètement oublié que Barry était là, qu’il était dans l’appartement du speeder et qu’il venait tout juste de dire qu’il avait peut-être des sentiments envers son meilleur ami. Chienne de vie.  
“Merde.”  
“Hal…”  
“Barry écoute je-”  
“Je vous tiens !” hurla une voix faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

La porte fenêtre du balcon s’ouvrit brusquement et Kylowog entra. 

“Je vais faire de votre vie un enfer !” rugit l'extraterrestre. “Surtout toi Jordan !”  
“Merde !”

Barry regarda surpris la nouvelle lanterne qui venait de débarquer dans son salon et puis ses yeux furent attirés par un dessin sur le front de l’extraterrestre, puis d’un autre plus petit et maintenant qu’il y faisait attention tout le visage de l’extraterrestre était couvert de dessins. De dessin pas très conventionnel. Barry comprenait mieux.

“Hal tu n’as pas fait ça ?” soufla Barry.  
“J’étais bourré ! Et eux aussi ! Ne rejettes pas la faute que sur moi.”  
“Balance.” grogna Guy.  
“Si je tombe vous tombez ! et on sera quitte.”  
“Oh mon dieu Hal.” pouffa Barry. 

Kilowog lança un regard meurtrier et Barry se crispa en bafouillant des excuses.

“Suivez moi tous les trois, que je m’occupe de vous.”

Les trois lanternes s’éxécutèrent, un peu honteux de la situation dans laquelle ils c’étaient fourrés. Au moment de s’envoler vers Oa Barry se précipita vers Hal.

“Hal, attends !”

Quand Hal se retourna il fut accueillis par les lèvres de Barry sur les siennes. C’était doux et comme il l’avait toujours espéré. Barry recula légèrement.

“Reviens ici à ton retour.” murmura le blond contre les lèvres du pilote. “Je t’attendrais.”


End file.
